


Worse to Live Without it

by Katharoses



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1960s, Cruising, Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4142601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katharoses/pseuds/Katharoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Made for SkyisGray's fic Cruising Kids. Early 1960's music for driving fast with your baby in the crook of your arm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worse to Live Without it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkyisGray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyisGray/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cruising Kids](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996608) by [SkyisGray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyisGray/pseuds/SkyisGray). 



After reading and rereading this au I had totally fallen in love with it. The whole cruising aesthetic just gives me a really good feeling while I'm reading it and then this happened. I would have used more Beach Boys but 8tracks limits are a thing.

[ **http://8tracks.com/katharos/worse-to-live-without-it** ](http://www.8tracks.com/katharos/worse-to-live-without-it)

01/ Surfin' USA- The Beach Boys  
02/ Playboy- The Marvelettes  
03/ Shop Around- The Miracles  
04/ Let Her Dance- Bobby Fuller Four  
05/ I Want A Boy- The Ronettes  
06/ The Book Of Love- The Monotones  
07/ Why Do Fools Fall In Love- Frankie Lymon & The Teenagers  
08/ Come Go With Me- Dion and The Belmonts  
09/ Please Mr. Postman- The Marvelettes  
10/ You Really Got A Hold On Me- The Miracles  
11/ Dream Lover- Bobby Darin  
12/ Come Softly To Me- The Fleetwoods  
13/ Earth Angel- The Penguins  
14/ Be My Baby- The Ronettes  
15/ Little Bitty Pretty One- Thurston Harris and the Sharps  
16/ Mama Said- The Shirelles  
17/ Party Doll- Buddy Knox  
18/ Teenager In Love- Dion and the Belmonts  
19/ Stay- Maurice Williams and the Zodiacs  
20/ Wouldn't It Be Nice- The Beach Boys

Enjoy!


End file.
